


Altitude

by etoilesdeglace



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilesdeglace/pseuds/etoilesdeglace
Summary: Two scientists. Eight hours. One plane ride.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theresalwaysaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theresalwaysaway/gifts).



> Prompt: Meet-cute: Fitz and Simmons sit next to each other on a trans-Atlantic flight.
> 
> For theresalwaysaway as part of the Fitzsimmons Secret Valentine Exchange.

The man sitting beside her was fast asleep, head leaned back against the seat, and seemingly completely oblivious to the world around him. Jemma was bored. Without the ability to contact her team, she was stumped about what to write next in her report to her boss with next steps. She was unable to find an interesting program on the in flight entertainment system and even the view out the window was no longer interesting, eventually the ocean is just an ocean.

She’d debated trying to sleep but her deep-down fear of heights had halted that train of thought immediately. Glancing over at her neighbor, blissfully participating in the past-time she wished to enjoy, Jemma noticed the latest issue of  _ Biological Technologies _ resting on his lap - not her favourite scientific journal but at that point she was desperate.

As covertly as possible, she reached over and wiggled the magazine free from under his hands and settled in against the wall of the plane, the light from the window acting as the perfect reading light. Flipping through the ads to the first article, Jemma sent a silent prayer to the editors that the feature would be one worth reading this time around, or even better - a report on research that she could use as related literature in her paper.

“Implementation of mechanical bone structure in osteoporosis patients. Not worth a read if you ask me.” said a Scottish voice from somewhere nearby.

Scared that she’d awoken her neighbor, Jemma turned to face him and immediately regretted borrowing the magazine once her fears were concerned. “My gosh, I’m so sorry to have woken you. Here have -”

“It’s alright.” He cut her off gesturing at the journal still gripped tightly in her hands. “Read it if you’d like, I’ve already finished most of it but unless that’s your field of study I don’t recommend.”

The way in which he phrased his opinion sounded as if he was a master in the field, and considering her (considerably) above average intelligence she decided to probe to see whether or not he could hold his own. The topic sounded to be at least sortof within the bounds of her field and she had taken a biomechanical course at the Academy. “And what if it is my field of study?”

“Mechanical implants in osteoporosis patients?” He teased back with a glint in his eye and she may or may not have felt her stomach drop (she attributed it to the altitude).

“Not exactly but it’s within the reaches of my field, and that’s all I am going to say on the topic considering I don’t even know your name.”

“Fitz. Engineering.” He extended his hand in her direction.

“Just Fitz?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.”

“And you?”

“Jemma. Biochem.” She shook his hand as he chuckled slightly under his breath. “Excuse me? Biochemistry is a very respectable -”

“Oh no!” He seemed aghast that she would imply that he looked down on her. “Biochem is incredible, it’s very interesting but a little too theoretical for my like. I like to build with my hands.”

Glancing at his hands, Jemma made a quiet note to herself that he had very good looking hands, but the thought process was broken as Fitz continued to talk.

“I’m always impressed when I read about the research being done, especially the work being done, I’m not sure if you’ve heard of it, but the research into a paralysis mechanism to be implemented in a non-lethal weapon? Intriguing stuff, especially when considering the mechanism that would then need to be combined with the serum to get it into the target without injuring them with an impact like that of a bullet -”

Her research. He was impressed by her research. Continuing to nod along to his train of thought, Jemma was struck with the perfect next step for her project. Her boss was going to love this.

“- deliver the dose. Fascinating stuff. Have you heard of it?”

“I’ve heard about it, but I’d have to look into it more.”

“Yeah I highly recommend that paper, makes you think.”

“I’ll check it out for sure.” Smiling and pulling out her laptop, Jemma began to type out her report. Not wanting it to seem like she was ignoring him she pressed on.  “What were you laughing about earlier?”

“Hmm?”

“Earlier when you chuckled?”

“Oh I… I just thought it was funny that this article blends together our fields of expertise.” He didn’t meet her gaze

“So it does.” Jemma couldn’t keep the smile off of her face. “So tell me then, why are you heading to New York?”

“Business, higher ups wanted to move me closer to headquarters. You?”

“Live there, work there, etc. Was home for my brother’s wedding. If you don’t mind me asking which company? I’m at SciTech myself.” The exercised lie rolling off of her tongue without issue.

Fitz’s ears went red and he whispered as if it was some kind of secret. “Stark industries.”

“My goodness really?” His eyes perked up at her interest and he smiled back.

* * *

A few hours of interesting conversation and healthy debate later, they were preparing to start their descent into New York. Fitz excused himself to use the restroom and Jemma seized the opportunity and scribbled a note down on her napkin.

_ Fitz, _

_ Check the author on the dendrotoxin paper. I think a collaboration between the two of us might be beneficial for all parties involved.  _

_ Call me and we’ll set up a dinner. _

_ Jemma Simmons _

_ 415-317-0622 _

She hoped that both halves of her message were clear because not only was she excited about having a potential collaborator for her project, she also wanted to see him again. He’d turned what was looking like it was going to be a boring flight into one of the best intellectual conversations of her life. He was funny and witty to go along with his brains and (admittedly non-traditional) good looks. A little bit sassy and sarcastic, and she enjoyed his company.

Looking for a place to leave her note she eventually decided to use it as a bookmark for the osteoporosis article. Just in time too, as she’d barely put the article back in his bag when he returned.

“You good?” he asked as he buckled himself back in.

“Never better. Welcome to my city Fitz.” She smiled and watched the lights get closer out the window, excited about the future she was starting to see unfold.


End file.
